Birth of a Renewed Prince
by darkangel576
Summary: Lelouch has lost many things in his young life some things denied because he is a prince, some because of tragedy. When Lelouch finally breaks his remaining family will ensure his happiness and his continued well being. No slash, maybe.
1. The Mask

The Mask

Lisa Willhite

Existing in the realm, of its own true hell  
the pacing of the parasite begins to swell  
it suffers in silence yet demands to be heard  
it will never survive without its bevy of words

as an infant, it fed, on what it desired  
and the need to grow was quickly retired  
it donned a mask it had soon acquired  
and eventually dressed in regal attire

I am! I am! it said aloud  
while hiding behind a glistening shroud  
to none it wavered to none it bowed  
worthy am I! it heartily vowed

as a thief of hearts, it sought our souls  
and refused to acknowledge the unspeakable tolls  
it relished our pain our faults and our woes  
acted as friend yet lived as foe

for the lower we were, the higher it's rise  
sometimes nestled on pillows, feathered with lies  
soaring as an eagle, through bright blue skies  
impeding the light, from watchful eyes

it changed lies to belief and that belief to admiration  
it became its own form, of revered celebration  
though to those who saw, through the garish decoration  
it was nothing more than sheer abomination

these were few, who could actually see  
how sad and sickened, this thing could be  
they lost their battles, to make it flee  
as it wiggled in joy and laughed with glee

and a new found strength, was gained from the seers  
they found it flaunting, in front of its peers  
for this mask was now learn-ed and it shed false tears  
and a victim was born, its path, though not cleared

for as day turns to night, conflicts persist  
the heart can grow cold, but the soul still resists  
new defenders of truths will continue to enlist  
and the spirit of God will always assist

yes a fight ensued, yet the beast stood tall  
and flashed it's lies, fooling most all  
it cried poor me, and with such great gall  
It is I who has suffered!, was it's deceptive call

the truths presented the stern manipulations  
the deeds that were done, with much stipulation  
the lies that served, as mere stimulations  
and these they hoped, were condemning revelations

the mask took form, and revealed a child  
the innocence of eyes that appeared softly wild  
no sign of his pride, no sign of the vile  
how dare the "truths" accuse him of guile

hearts blood flowed, and non seers cried  
as the villagers witnessed a man so tried  
a man who was beaten, and his humanity denied  
a man who was not evil, but sanctified!

The steel once hot, now cooled to strength  
it enveloped his soul and his body at length  
the blood of hearts, flowing in sync  
protected him now from morality's links

alas truth lost, but so did the beast  
for a cancer did grow, and on lies it did feast  
from within his throat, it locked in its feet  
and his mask is now meeting a deadly defeat

Existing in the realm, of its own true hell  
the pacing of the parasite begins to swell  
it suffers in silence yet demands to be heard  
it will never survive without its bevy of words

-

I found this poem recently and decide that I really liked it and it fits in with my stories plot, so I added it and no this it does not refer to Lelouch or really any specific person in my story.


	2. Familiar Begninings

Summary: Lelouch has lost many things in his young life some things denied because he I prince, some because of tragedy. When Lelouch starts to isolate himself from the world and turn inside of himself his siblings are determined to rebuild the Lelouch that they knew and help him find a new reason to live.

Not a Slash, yet don't really know if it will be, it's up to the reviewers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. No matter how much money I offer the owners, they just won't sell it. So I settled for this. Enjoy … or not.

Please review!

"Speak"

'Thought'

We weep when light does not reach our hearts. We wither like fields if someone close does not rain their kindness upon us. (Meister Eckhart)

_Today Marianne Vi Brittannia 5__th__ wife of Charles De Brittannia Emperor of the holy Brittannian Empire passed away at the Aeris Palace from what is suspected to be a terrorist attack on the Empire. The 11__th__ princesses and 84__th__ in the line for the throne Nunnally Vi Brittannia was caught in the cross fire and has suffered severe injuries. Princesses Nunnally has been put into the Royal medical intensive care unit and is undergoing surgery to repair the damage. First born Lelouch Vi Brittannia 11__th__ prince and 17__th__ in the line for the throne whereabouts are currently unknown to the media. The hearts of the Brittannian people morn for the loss of Lady Marianne and go out to the young orphaned prince and princesses. This is Diethard Ried reporting live from Pendragon. All Hail Brittannia! _

Diethard signed off as ever Brittannian reporter did with the regular phrase of worship to Brittannia. Looking back at the palace that could be seen in the distance where not hours before an Empress had died Diethard contemplated the effects. Something about the situation had Diethard's report instincts wanting to investigate further. The terrorists that had supposedly been caught and were now be tortured within the Brittannian Palace walls were the beginnings of Diethard's suspicions.

No one had ever been successful in attacking the Palace after Emperor Charles had taken the throne and those that had attempted were used as examples. Each of their bodies hung before the public and the world so that they would know the consequences of attacking. So why had the terrorists who had actually succeeded in wounding part of the Empire not been made an example of? Diethard knew that had there been an execution planned _all_ of the press would have been informed.

There was also the fact that in order to even enter the palace grounds one had to be of noble blood or status unless they had intimate knowledge of the palace layouts and could get past the numerous security precautions. Could it be that the terrorists were actually noblemen, were they being protected by their status? No, not even royalty could get away with killing an empress. Was it the Emperor who had ordered the attack then? That was a possibility but Diethard saw nothing to gain from doing so. He would have to investigate further, he would have to be cautious and very discrete but something told him the events of today would have a profound impact on the future of the world and Diethard wanted to know the full story.

"Onii-chan?"

"Nunnally, it is good to see that you are finally awake" the 11th prince Lelouch Vi Brittannia responded to his sister from where he had sat for the last week.

At Nunnally's confused expression Lelouch knew what would come next and at the moment he was unprepared to answer her inevitable questions. He knew that his sister deserved to know the truth and that it was best if it the answers came from him instead of being overheard by one of the Emperor's gossiping wives.

Lelouch, however, found himself unwilling to answer Nunnally's expected questions and break her few moments of ignorant bliss so soon after waking. Not only would she suffer but Lelouch would be as well he did not want to relive how his mother's died. So, he did what anyone in a precautious situation such as this would do, he stalled.

"After you recover and are dismissed from …" Lelouch hesitated to tell Nunnally that she was in a hospital in case it brought up questions about how she came to be there, so instead he chose to change his approach "after you leave, Nunnally, we can go visit our sisters Cornelia and Euphemia and maybe I can play a game of chess with Schniezel-chan and Clovis will paint you a picture. Would you like that, Nunnally?"

**Nunnally's POV**

Nunnally, who knew that Lelouch was trying to avoid something, allowed her brother to continue rambling on about all that they could do after she left. All the while asking herself what had happened, while she knew that she that she did not possess the same level of intellect as some of her older siblings she was by no means incompetent.

While her brother was distracted by his ideas she tried to hear and sense where she was. She could hear the steady beeping of something to her right opposite her brother that sounded familiar, a heart monitor? She smelled something familiar that reminded her of the time where she had suffered a high fever and had to stay at the … the …Was she at the hospital? Why? Was Lelouch hurt? Was it mother? No, that could not be right, Lelouch sat next to her and he seemed fine, but why could she not say the same for her mother? Nunnally supposed that her mother could be meeting with the Emperor, but that would not explain the sense of apprehension that she felt about her mother.

And the fact that she was the one in the bed left her to conclude that she was the one injured. How long had she been in the hospital then?

Was that why even when she opened her eyes she could not see?

Why even though she had tried had her legs refused to move?

What was wrong with her?

Why was she like this?

_Why was she here? _

_Why? _

For the first time since she woke up Nunnally began to think about what had happened and she started to panic as she got short glimpses.

The screams and loud bangs and glass shattering and then nothing but pain and … and _loss_? She threw her hand over her ears in an attempt to block out the sounds that drown out her brothers words and made her feel empty. She attempted to take back the memories that started to haughty her. Her mother could not be dead. She _could not and would not _leave Lelouch and her like that her mother had to be alive and these images where just flashes of a nightmare. That had to be it. Either it had been a nightmare or Nunnally's life had just turned into one.

**Lelouch POV**

Lelouch who had run out of ideas of what to use to distract Nunnally with had started to talk about the torture he had been subject to the past week.

For having Clovis constantly use you as a guinea pig for his new dress clothes (MEN DO NOT WERE DRESSES, NO MATTER HOW MUCH CLOVIS SEEMED TO PREFER THEM) and drag you to where ever he was painting was indeed torture. Though he was, and he would never admit this even under pain of death, grateful for the distraction Clovis provided. He had a feeling that Schniezel and Clovis were conspiring together to distract him from what had happened, so as to prevent him from confronting his _father's _lack of attention to what little family he had left and to stop him from dwelling on the past.

Indeed he was grateful for the distraction for now he saw the possible consequences of such an act to the Emperor of the nation that had conquered more than half the world. Brought out of his musings and mindless ramble on Clovis, Lelouch was panicked to see his beloved sister with her hands thrown over her ears and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Nunnally" Lelouch called in an attempt to calm his sisters down

"Nunnally" Lelouch called again and grabbed her arms in an attempt to stop her nails from digging into her frail skin

"What is wrong, Nunnally, please what is wrong?" Lelouch grew more panicked as Nunnally showed no signs of calming down and started to fight his grip on her arms. Finally after several minutes of their struggle Nunnally started to calm and Lelouch heard the words that he had tried so desperately to avoid being asked and with them he felt a sense of pain and dread that shattered his heart.

"Onii-chan, why … why am I here? What happened? Where is mother? Nunnally began in a slightly panicked voice and continued to stumble and struggle out the words that seemed determined to stay in her throat. "Onii-chan… I remember there were loud noises and then there was a scream … and then m-mother she … and… I …pain… then you and … nothing."

Lelouch observed his sister and knew that he could no longer avoid what he knew to be inevitable. So in a slow soothing voice he told Nunnally that he would always be with her and that he would always protect her no matter the circumstances and when she had calmed he began the tale of how she had lost the use of her legs and eyes and how they had both lost there kind and beloved mother.

And after the tale was told and Lelouch, after holding it inside all week in order to appear strong, allowed his childlike side to show and cried to sleep with Nunnally finding comfort in her presence, while Nunnally held on to Lelouch as strongly as her frail arms allowed and sought out the ease that only her brother could bring to her now while she too consumed to the blessed realm of dreams. And they fell asleep locked together in their comforting embrace.

**Three Hours Later: Imperial Palace Hall connecting to the Royal Intensive Care Unit**

A young man walked with an aura of power and calm that had lost many women there hearts and at the same time destroyed countless nations. His slightly blond hair which shimmered in the sun while he flowed, for it could not be walking no it was far too graceful for that, through the hall with a sense of determination and a touch of a smile on his lips.

When he arrived at his destination, he the conqueror of several of Brittannia's newest territories, would have been forced to make an embarrassment of himself by making a sound that could often be heard from the young Euphemia when she spotted something that she found profoundly … cute.

Fortunately years of training to keep his face straight and contain his every emotion behind a mask of indifference kept him from behaving most Euphemia-ish at the …cute…site before him.

There lay his favorite brother snuggling as close to his sister as the medical equipment would allow, with his arms wrapped protectively around her small body and her arms clutching at his jacket with her head buried in his chest. It was a welcomed site for the young prince to finally see his brother peacefully sleeping and if his assumption was correct, which they always were, Nunnally had come out of her medically induced coma.

Yes, this site was indeed welcome after a day sent listening to his 'teachers' drone on about subjects he himself knew more about and having to worry about whether his ambitious and sometimes naive brother was seeking an audience with his majesty.

Although it seemed that Clovis had been able to distract Lelouch enough to deter him from seeking an audience with the Emperor that would only get him banished. The young man knew well that Lelouch could not leave things as they were. Hence the importance for him to deliver the latest news to his younger siblings that was of the utmost importance to their futures.

However no matter how important the news was it could wait until Lelouch and Nunnally woke up. And so the young Prime Minister of the holy Brittannian Empire, Schniezel El Brittania sat in the chair, which had previous seated Lelouch, and waited for his young brother to open his eyes. 'After the news I do believe it is time Lelouch and I had a chess match, it has been far to long since I have truly played and I have been denied for far to long the challenge that only Lelouch can present to me.' And with that thought Schneizel followed his young siblings into wandering through dreams.


	3. Plans

Summary: Lelouch has lost many things in his young life some things denied because he I prince, some because of tragedy. When Lelouch starts to isolate himself from the world and turn inside of himself his siblings are determined to rebuild the Lelouch that they knew and help him find a new reason to live.

Not a Slash, yet don't really know if it will be, it's up to the reviewers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. No matter how much money I offer the owners, they just won't sell it. So I settled for this. Enjoy … or not.

I do not own Code Geass.

Review Please!

"Speak"

'Thought'

Lelouch Vi Brittannia always prided himself on being able to keep a cold indifference to the world outside his little family of three, occasionally including Euphemia since she had decided to declare him her husband.

In the wake of his mother's death the past week his indifference had cracked, his carefully crafted mask had broken. And the royals and nobles and others who found themselves allowed to be within the walls of the royal palace were able to catch a fleeting glimpse of the child who hid behind the mask of an allusive 11th prince.

Lelouch found this newest development unsettling. Without his mask he could not play the political power play that was necessary for him to keep his royal statist untainted. Ever since the death of his mother and crippling of his sister, he found that he and Nunnally were being ignored and withdraw from noble society. Lelouch by no means wanted to continue pretending that he did not hate those noble idiots who showed him fake concern behind a make-up slathered mask or fake smiles of assurance.

However after the shock of his mother's death he found that it was necessary to pretend that the words spoken by those people, who had often belittled his family for their common roots, were of comfort for him and that he had fully recovered from it.

In order for Nunnally to get the best of the medical attention that Brittannia had to offer he needed to be powerful and he needed to be connected to power. And so it was with this mind set that Lelouch finally decided to open his eyes and face yet another day of dealing with the nobles who saw him as little better than a commoner.

After his sister had woken up yesterday Lelouch had been happier and even when he had to recount the terrorists attack to his sister Lelouch had still been happy. Sharing his pain with his sister had helped Lelouch and solidified his goal of keeping Nunnally in the safety of the palace walls.

With his sister finally awake Lelouch started to lay down plans to introduce himself into the political standings of the Brittannian nobles while keeping his sister carefully hidden and out of reach from the corrupt politicians.

However it would seem that Lelouch's day would not go as planned. As soon as Lelouch fully opened his eyes he was met with the face of the favorite prince of the Empire, Schneizel El Brittannia.

Schneizel lay slightly slumped forward in an over stuffed chair that was currently pointed towards Nunnally and himself. His face completely relaxed and peaceful with his clothes immaculate as always Schneizel, lay sleeping with a faint smirk, which even relaxed with sleep looked smug, gracing his lips.

'Had he slept here all night' Lelouch thought as he slowly sat up without disturbing Nunnally. 'Why?'

With this thought in mind Lelouch quietly walked to his older brother, who as Lelouch began to think about it had some of the power that he needed to help Nunnally.

'Maybe' Lelouch thought 'if I can convince Schneizel to help Nunnally I will no longer need to socialize as often with those conceited nobles and I can finally understand what Schneizel had been planning with father that caused him to place me with Clovis for a full week and to distract him from his responsibilities as a prince.'

So Lelouch began to think and plan of ways to convince Schneizel, it would not take much Schneizel had always held a soft spot for both the Vi Brittannia and Li Brittannians and for some odd reason Clovis, he still could not understand how anyone could be affectionate to Clovis for long. Now all he needed was a way to wake his brother up and what better way to do it by getting revenge for the torture he had endured from Clovis because of Schneizel.

**Schneizel POV**

It started with two drops of warm liquid falling on the side of his cheek, easy enough for a normal person to ignore when still sleeping, but Schneizel's brain started to wake as soon as the first drop hit.

By the time the second had hit Schneizel had already started to come up with possibilities as to why there was water on his cheek. 'Rain' he thought was a possibility, but he had not remembered falling asleep outside, the last he remembered was finally finishing the negotiations with his father and then finding where his allusive little raven had gone. He had news to tell him after all.

Was it possible that he had fallen asleep while waiting for Lelouch to wake? Yes, out of the possibilities that was the most probable, but still it did not explain the now annoying water drops that continue to fall on his face. Schneizel continued acting as if he were asleep, waiting for a sign that would tell him why he was currently getting 'rained' on. Though he already had a plausible theory he needed to wait until the right time both confirm and retaliate against the cause.

He could hear quiet breathing by the sound of it two people were currently in the room with him, one sleeping and one near him, and judging by the sound and shadow cast on his eyes he concluded that either midgets had suddenly invaded the palace and were drooling over him (while highly improbable, but Clovis had been known to do stranger things, it was a highly amusing thing to picture) or his younger brother had thought to wake his older brother the old fashion way.

It was with this conclusion that Schneizel opened his eyes and peered, with no small amount of amusement, as his younger brother gave a startled gasp and promptly fell onto the floor. He proceeded to watch as the large bucket of water Lelouch had been holding splashed into his face and continues to pour its contents onto the floor were it had fallen after its carrier.

Slowly Schneizel gathered himself from the chair he had unintentionally fallen asleep in and walked over to his now thoroughly embarrassed younger brother.

"Good Morning Lelouch" Schneizel said as he handed Lelouch an emergency towel stored in the room in case it was needed. "I trust there is a reason for your current … situation."

Lelouch merely took the offered towel scowling even as he offered a small thank you and started to dry off.

Attempting to regain as much dignity as possible Lelouch calmly stood and laid the towel on the floor to absorb what it could of the remaining water.

Still a little damp Lelouch looked up at his older brother and found himself the victim of Schneizel's laughing eyes and amused smirk.

Huffing Lelouch temporarily forwent his plan to ask assistance and resisted the urge to indulge in his childish impulse to stick out his tongue and instead settled for promptly ignore his amused half-brother.

When Lelouch felt a new towel begin to dry him off completely he looked up again to find Schneizel smiling kindly at him. Startled by Schneizel action Lelouch simply stood and waited until Schneizel deemed him dry enough.

While Lelouch's revenge plan had back fired on him he knew that he could no longer afford to act childish. Gathering himself as well as he could behind his mask Lelouch prepared himself to convince Schneizel to help him and Nunnally. It should not be hard Schneizel _had_ always favored his family but with the Empress gone nothing was as it had once been.

**Schneizel POV **

Seeing Lelouch's blank expression Schneizel knew what Lelouch was preparing to do. He knew of the slow withdraw that the Vi Brittannia family would deal with after the Empress's death. He had also anticipated Lelouch's reaction to his father's lack of attention to the matter. Hence the reason he had ensured that Lelouch would have his hands full with Clovis.

Lelouch's and Nunnally's position at the moment was delicate one wrong move from Lelouch, and his ties with the royal family would be cut and he and his sister exiled. After days of conference with his father Schneizel had ensured that Lelouch and Nunnally would not have to deal with the politics of nobles until they were older.

The only flaw in ensuring that plans success was Lelouch himself.

He had to be delicate about the way he worded his answer, for he knew Lelouch would ask the question, if worded the wrong way Lelouch would take offence and forgo Schneizel's plan in favor of his own. He could not fail in convincing Lelouch, not only did Schneizel himself want it but both Lelouch and Nunnally could benefit in so many ways from it.

And so it was with this mind set that Schneizel waited for Lelouch to ask for the help that he knew he needed and the opportunity for Schneizel to propose his plan.

Lelouch after quickly gathering himself and preparing a way to convince Schneizel to lend him his help started his speech.

"Schneizel-san, you and I both know of my families withdraw from the royal court. The Vi Brittannians are not a wealthy nor prestigious family and we have little to offer you that you do not already have. I would offer my services to you if you were to ensure that my family's standing does not fall. You know that my intelligence could be a benefit to you and that …

Lelouch stopped, observing his brothers strange expression. Schneizel seemed almost … sad?

Lelouch reviewed his words; there was nothing that he had said that would be cause for Schneizel's current expression. He had stated that he needed help and that he wished for Schneizel to support his family's position in the royal court. Schneizel was supposed to be contemplating his proposal not feeling sorry for him. What had he said to make Schneizel react this way?

**Schneizel POV**

Schneizel listened as Lelouch asked for his help and attempted to convince him. It saddened Schneizel to see someone as young as Lelouch have to seek help from a political adversary and sell his future choices in order to ensure his sisters safety.

Though Lelouch was normally strong and usually wore a mask to cover his true emotions in the presence of all but those he considered his closest family he was still a child. Schneizel who had mastered his mask long ago, though it tended to come down around Lelouch, and so saw the flaws in the Lelouch's and he saw Lelouch's desperate need to protect Nunnally and his overwhelming sadness at all he had loss.

Lelouch was mature for his age but he should not have had to deal with the responsibility of supporting his family at the young age of 5. Schneizel planned on taking away that responsibility and allowing Lelouch a childhood as normal as he could make it.

Seeing his younger half-brother trail off into silence and start observing his expression Schneizel decided to take the opportunity to respond to Lelouch's plea for help. 'My mask always seems to fall around you Lelouch.' Schneizel noted distractedly when he realized what had caused Lelouch's change.

"Lelouch" Schneizel started "you need not ask for my help in return for a service, I will always help you when you require my help. You know this do you not, the fact the Lady Marianna is no longer here does not mean that I care for you any less, you understand do you not? "

After Lelouch had nodded that he did understand, Schneizel continued "For the past week Lelouch I have worked on a plan to ensure both your and Nunnally's well being. The Emperor has agreed to my proposal" 'though it took all of my skill to convince him' Schneizel thought and then continued "all that is left is for your consent. Keep in mind by doing this your stasis as a prince will change you will have different expectations and you will be held at a different standard.

Done, with chapter two! Chapter three might take a little longer than this one but I will get it up as soon as I can.


	4. The Answer

Summary: Lelouch has lost many things in his young life some things denied because he is a prince, some because of a series of tragic events. When Lelouch starts to isolate himself from the world and turn inside of himself his siblings are determined to rebuild the Lelouch that they knew and help him find a new reason to live.

Not a Slash, but I have not decided the pairing should I put up a pole for you to vote?

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. No matter how much money I offer the owners, they just won't sell it. So I settled for this. Enjoy.

Review Please!

"Speak"

_Flashbacks or previous chapters_

_So my young brother will you become an El Brittannia?" Schneizel asked with a slight smirk as he waited for Lelouch's reaction._

**Three Days Later (Aries Palace)**

Lelouch watched from the foyer as the Nunnally was rolled into the palace and told that she should not exhaust herself either emotionally or physically in anyway for at least a few more days to ensure a proper recovery. Nunnally had been released from the hospital just hours ago after numerous debates with the doctors.

Debates in which Lelouch had basically told them they were quote "incompetent idiots who sought only to further his sister's discomfort by treating her as a lab rat to be poked and prodded for test that served no purpose other than to confirm what had already been confirmed (mainly his sisters inability to see or walk) and secure his suspicion that the doctors medical education did not extend beyond that of a high school sex course."

His sister had been in a medically induced coma for a week and had in that time recovered sufficiently enough from her injuries to be released into the care of her brother, though the Imperial hospital had argued that a mere boy of 8 years old could not care for his now handicap sister.

It had taken three days but his sister was finally in a familiar setting that she could relax in. Lelouch had been sure to have the wing furthest from the crime scene as possible clean and prepared for his sisters return.

"Nunnally, welcome home" Lelouch finally stated after the doctor had left and Nunnally had turned to where she thought he was.

Nunnally merely smiled as a reply and asked her brother to show her to her room so that she could sleep, it had been after an exhausting journey for her after being in a coma for a week.

Lelouch had studied Nunnally's behavior after she woken from her medical coma and had found that she exhausted easily and needed to be in bed before the sun even started to lower if she was to stay awake the following day. This behavior, Lelouch had found out, was common among patients recently woken from comas longer then two days. And so Lelouch guided Nunnally to her room and helped her get from her wheelchair to the bed before bidding her good night and leaving.

Lelouch had walked to the foyer on the east wing of the Aries Palace where his mother had lost her life in order to think. He could still see his mother laying there dead while his sister was frozen in pain and shock underneath her. In the 7 days following his mother's death he had thought about what he had to do to ensure his sister's continued wellbeing and how everything would affect her however in the last three days he had thought about the affects on himself as well. Schneizel's offer of a new family had startled Lelouch into silence. The El Brittannian family was prestigious they had more social standing than any other clan even that of the first prince's and were notorious for there close family ties. In the El Brittannian clan if you cared their name you protected from everything, even the Emperor himself.

Schneizel had always been his favorite half-sibling and he knew his mother, who always acted the part of the cold Imperial consort and mother of the second heir to the throne, loved those she considered her family with a fierceness equal to that of his own late mother. But ... should he except his brother's offer. The benefits would ensure his small families safety and ensure that Nunnally could grow up with a mother figure to nurture her. And he … he could live without all the stress and he would have time to find his mother assassins before the trail ran cold.

Lelouch saw the benefits of accepting Schneizel's offer and he saw very little negative side effects. The only thing stopping him from replying to his brother's question was the thought of his mother.

Would accepting his brother's offer and changing his name be a betrayal of his mother? The Vi Brittannian name he and Nunnally carried was the only thing that they truly had left of their mother. If they were to be adopted into the El Brittannian clan they would lose their name. There was also Nunnally's age to consider at the age of 5 she would not be able to remember her mother if she were to be replaced by another figure. Could Lelouch allow that to happen?

No, Lelouch decided he could not allow his mother to be forgotten but he also could not pass up his sister's chance at a new family and a nurturing environment. He would accept the adoption and he _would_ make sure that Nunnally remembered her mother while still accepting Schneizel's.

His answer decided Lelouch walked off to check on Nunnally one more time before making arrangements to tell his brother his answer.

**Schneizel's POV**

It had been three days since he had talked to his little brother. Three days since he had made the offer to adopt his favorite sibling and finally be able to protect him. Three days Schneizel had waited for his brother's answer and he knew that if Lelouch still had not reached a decision by the end of the fourth day his brother would decide to answer no.

Schneizel remembered three days ago when he had made the offer to adopt his younger brother and sister into his clan.

_Flashback:_

"_So my young brother will you become an El Brittannia?" Schneizel asked with a slight smirk as he waited for Lelouch's reaction._

_It took a while for Lelouch to register the question however after he had he just stared at Schneizel as if he had just told Lelouch that the moon was actually made of cheese. _

_Lelouch's speechlessness lasted for no more than a second though before he quickly composed himself and stared thoughtfully at his brother. _

_Schneizel watched as Lelouch tried to decipher the meaning behind such an offer. In the Royal Family there was nothing that was freely given and the larger the favor the larger the debt. _

_Schneizel knew that Lelouch would need time to carefully consider all the pro's and con's of becoming his brother in name as well as blood. It was after a large change in his brother's life and would have an effect on both his and his sister's future. _

_So instead of pushing Lelouch to answer immediately, which would most likely end in a negative response, he gave Lelouch three days to think on the offer and no longer. He had labored to persuade his father in allowing the adoption ever since the death of Lady Marianna and he feared should he wait to long the Emperor would decide his original course of action was the best. _

_After setting the time limit for Lelouch's answer he gently kissed Nunnally's forehead and bid them goodbye for the next few days. _

_End flashback_

While Schneizel had known that the likelihood that Lelouch would immediately accept his offer was almost non-existent he had still hoped that Lelouch would have told him then and there.

Schneizel was a patient man and when it came to something that he desperately wanted he had the patients most men could only dream of having. But now was not the time for his patients. With everyday Lelouch and Nunnally lived without the protection of clan the danger they found themselves in increased. Within the protection of a royal clan they would be protected from inside dangers, especially in his clan where they would be untouchable.

And so it was with very little patients that Schneizel had waited for the three day time limit to end and have his answer.

Schneizel would do anything to protect his precious brother and he could do now if Lelouch would just answer faster.

"Your highness" one of the El Brittannian servants stated bringing him out of his musing on protecting Lelouch. "The young Prince Lelouch has requested that you join him for tea at the Aires Palace garden in an hour. How shall I respond you Highness?"

"Tell Prince Lelouch that I shall be there within the hour. Also request after an audience with my mother regarding the new addition to our family tell her that I will return before dinner to make the proper arrangements on e way or another." Schneizel stated as he prepared the papers that would be needed should Lelouch choose to answer yes during the meeting.

"It will be done, Your Highness" with a bow the servant left Schneizel as he prepared to finally hear Lelouch's answer. This would be an interesting evening tea.


End file.
